cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Deutscher Spiele Preis
The Deutscher Spielepreis (German for German Game Prize) is an important award for boardgames. It was started in 1990 by the German magazine "Die Pöppel-Revue", which collects votes from the industry's stores, magazines, professionals and game clubs. The results are announced every October at the Spiel game fair in Essen, Germany. The Essen Feather is awarded at the same ceremony. In contrast to the Spiel des Jahres, which tends to be awarded to family games, the DSP is awarded for "gamers' games" with particularly good or innovative gameplay. Winners 2014 - 2013 - 2012 - 2011 - 2010 - 2009 - 2008 - 2007 - 2006 - 2005 - 2004 - 2003 - 2002 - 2001 - 2000 - 1999 - 1998 - 1997 - 1996 - 1995 - 1994 - 1993 - 1992 - 1991 - 1990 2014 *1st: Russian Railroads *2nd: Istanbul *3rd: Concordia *4th: Love Letter *5th: Camel Up *6th: Caverna: The Cave Farmers *7th: Lewis & Clark *8th: Rococo *9th: Glass Road *10th: Splendor 2013 *1st: Terra Mystica *2nd: Tzolk'in: The Mayan Calendar *3rd: Brugge *4th: Bora Bora *5th: Legends of Andor *6th: Hanabi *7th: Yedo *8th: Keyflower *9th: Rialto *10th: Augustus 2012 *1st: Village *2nd: Trajan *3rd: Hawaii *4th: Ora Et Labora *5th: Helvetia *6th: Targi *7th: Kingdom Builder *8th: Vegas *9th: Africana *10th: Santa Cruz 2011 *1st: 7 Wonders *2nd: Die Burgen von Burgund *3rd: Troyes *4th: Navegador *5th: Asara *6th: Mondo *7th: Pantheon *8th: Lancaster *9th: Luna *10th: Strasbourg 2010 *1st: Fresco *2nd: Vasco da Gama *3rd: World Without End *4th: Tobago *5th: Hansa Teutonica *6th: Endeavor *7th: Egizia *8th: Macao *9th: Dungeon Lords *10th: Power Struggle 2009 *1st: Dominion *2nd: Le Havre *3rd: Pandemic *4th: Finca *5th: Small World *6th: Valdora *7th: Diamonds Club *8th: Through the Ages *9th: Sherwood Forest *10th: Fauna 2008 *1st: Agricola *2nd: Stone Age *3rd: Cuba *4th: In the Year of the Dragon *5th: Tribune: Primus Inter Pares *6th: Hamburgum *7th: Galaxy Trucker *8th: Keltis *9th: Witch's Brew *10th: Metropolys 2007 *1st: The Pillars of the Earth *2nd: Notre Dame *3rd: Vikings *4th: Yspahan *5th: Zooloretto *6th: Arkadia *7th: Imperial *8th: Leonardo da Vinci *9th: Thebes *10th: Colosseum 2006 *1st: Caylus *2nd: Thurn and Taxis *3rd: Antike *4th: Blue Moon City *5th: Mesopotamia *6th: Elasund: The First City *7th: Mauerbauer *8th: Hacienda *9th: Augsburg 1520 *10th: Rum & Pirates The prizes for Best Children's Game and Best Rules were both won by Nacht der Magier. 2005 *1st: Louis XIV *2nd: Niagara *3rd: Manila *4th: Ubongo *5th: Himalaya *6th: Around the World in 80 Days *7th: Shadows over Camelot (German: Schatten über Camelot) *8th: Jambo *9th: Das Zepter von Zavandor *10th: Verflixxt 2004 *1st: Saint Petersburg *2nd: San Juan *3rd: Goa *4th: Attika *5th: Ingenious (German: Einfach Genial) *6th: Ticket to Ride *7th: Maharaja *8th: Fearsome Floors *9th: Hansa *10th: The Bridges of Shangri-La 2003 *1st: Amun Re *2nd: Alhambra *3rd: Clans *4th: Paris Paris *5th: Domaine *6th: Fische Fluppen Frikadellen *7th: Mare Nostrum *8th: New England *9th: Coloretto *10th: Edel, Stein & Reich 2002 *1st: Puerto Rico *2nd: TransAmerica *3rd: Dschunke *4th: Villa Paletti *5th: Mexica *6th: Nautilus *7th: Goldland *8th: Pueblo *9th: Pirate's Cove *10th: Pizarro & Co. (German: Magellan) 2001 *1st: Carcassonne *2nd: Medina *3rd: Traders of Genoa (German: Die Händler von Genua) *4th: Evo *5th: Capitol *6th: Cartagena *7th: San Marco *8th: Babel *9th: Java *10th: Das Amulett 2000 *1st: Taj Mahal (German: Tadsch Mahal) *2nd: Torres *3rd: Princes of Florence (German: Die Fürsten von Florenz '') *4th: La Città *5th: Vinci *6th: Citadels (German: ''Ohne Furcht und Adel) *7th: Carolus Magnus *8th: Web of Power (German: Kardinal & König) *9th: Aladdin's Dragons (German: Morgenland) *10th: Frank's Zoo (German: Zoff im Zoo) 1999 *1st: Tikal *2nd: Ra *3rd: Union Pacific *4th: Samurai *5th: Die Händler *6th: Giganten *7th: Verräter *8th: Mamma Mia! *9th: Chinatown *10th: Medieval Merchant (German: Pfeffersäcke) 1998 *1st: Tigris & Euphrates (German: Euphrat und Tigris) *2nd: Primordial Soup (German: Ursuppe) *3rd: Elfenland *4th: Through the Desert (German: Durch die Wüste) *5th: Canyon *6th: Basari *7th: Tycoon *8th: Caesar & Cleopatra *9th: Die Macher *10th: Freebooter (German: Freibeuter) *Best Children's Game: Chicken Cha Cha Cha (German: Zicke Zacke Hühnerkacke) 1997 *1st: Löwenherz *2nd: The Settlers of Catan: The Card game (German: Die Siedler von Catan: Das Kartenspiel) *3rd: Showmanager *4th: Mississippi Queen *5th: Bohnanza *6th: Serenissima *7th: Ramses II (German: Der Zerstreute Pharao) *8th: Terra X (German: Expedition) *9th: Beim Zeus *10th: Manitou *Best Children's Game: Die Ritter von der Haselnuß 1996 *1st: El Grande *2nd: Entdecker *3rd: Carabande *4th: Mü & More (German: Mü & mehr) *5th: Get the Goods (German: Reibach & Co.) *6th: MarraCash *7th: Yucata' *8th: Campanile *9th: Ab Die Post! *10th: Top Race *Best Children's Game: Hallo Dachs! 1995 *1st: The Settlers of Catan *2nd: Streetcar (German: Linie 1) *3rd: Sternen Himmel *4th: Mole in the Hole (German: Die Maulwurf Company) *5th: Medici *6th: Galopp Royal *7th: Buzzle *8th: Hattrick *9th: Set! *10th: High Society *Best Children's Game: Piepmatz 1994 *1st: Take 6! (German: 6 nimmt!) *2nd: The Mob (German: Capone) *3rd: Manhattan *4th: Intrige *5th: Rette Sich wer Kann *6th: Was Sticht? *7th: Auf Heller und Pfennig *8th: Knock Out *9th: Take It Easy *10th: Billabong *Best Children's Game: Husch Husch kleine Hexe *Best Action Game: Loopin' Louie 1993 *1st: Modern Art *2nd: Tutankhamen (German: Tutanchamun) *3rd: Vernissage *4th: Bluff *5th: Acquire *6th: Highlanders (German: Rheingold) *7th: Spiel der Türme *8th: Sticheln *9th: History of the World *10th: Pfusch *Best Children's Game: Verflixt Gemixt 1992 *1st: Flying Dutchman (German: der Fliegende Holländer) *2nd: Um Reifenbreite *3rd: Quo Vadis *4th: Tal der Könige *5th: Schraumeln *6th: Cosmic Encounter *7th: Minos *8th: Extrablatt *9th: Razzia *10th: Neolithibum *Best Children's Game: Schweinsgalopp 1991 *1st: Master Labyrinth *2nd: Bauernschlau *3rd: Drunter und Drüber *4th: Jagd der Vampire *5th: Casablanca *6th: Girl Talk *7th: Chamaleon *8th: Duftende Spuren *9th: Flusspiraten *10th: Columbus 1990 *1st: Adel Verpflichtet *2nd: À la carte *3rd: Ein Solches Ding... *4th: Favoriten *5th: Gold Digger (German: Goldrausch) *6th: Holiday AG *7th: Römer *8th: Wind & Wetter *9th: Timberland *10th: Dicke Kartoffeln See also * Spiel des Jahres * Origins Award External links * Deutsche Spiele Preis home page Category:Game awards Category:Deutscher Spiele Preis winners Category:German awards Category:Awards established in 1990